Glass-ceramics (G-Cs) in glass-to-metal (GtM) seals have improved tolerance to cracking/chipping, but at the expense of robust manufacturability, and with unresolved hermeticity issues attributable to poor interface bonding. There is a need for advanced composites exhibiting a high coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE), while maintaining robust and simplified processing.